


Time Off

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omnics, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Sequel to “Business Inquiries”Maximilien thinks about Genji after their ordeal.
Relationships: Maximilien/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 14





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh here’s anotha one! Enjoy ~

As much as he tried, Maximilien couldn’t concentrate.

Genji was still in his mind, and on top of that, the _desire_ to have him once more made the omnic energy travel south of his pants.

_How embarrassing_ … being aroused in his own office workspace, a place where any client can walk in and discuss terms.

Leaning back against his chair, Maximilien sighed. Right now, he didn’t care for such matters. If they wanted to talk, they would have to wait. As for his _other_ matter…

He checked the time – 20:45pm. Yes, he had time to make it to his quarters and relieve of his problem. But was it really a problem? It was basic attraction towards a human. Well, cyborg really. Then again, Genji was attracted to him as well. Or so he hoped.

An omnic and a cyborg…

A Talon operative and an Overwatch agent…

_How interesting indeed_ , he thought, and he looked down. Sure enough, his pants were tented, and his cock ached for attention.

Getting up, he collected his belongings – trying his best to hide his ‘problem’– and walked out of the office, hoping his erection wouldn’t be too noticeable.

[][][]

His bed never felt so soft. It was almost like it welcomed him, embraced him. Probably because it had been a long day. Or maybe because he hasn’t done this in a long time – pleasuring himself.

Maximilien sometimes wished Talon would take it slow with their operations; if he wasn’t working with them, then he was in Monaco, and even _that_ kept him busy thanks to Akande.

He sighed as he wrapped his hand around himself, lightly stroking his cock. To think that a ninja would have this effect on him was absurd – he wouldn’t believe himself no matter the circumstances. Yet here he was, masturbating to the memory he and Genji briefly shared a week ago.

It seemed so distant, but it felt like it happened just yesterday: Genji pinned to the wall, Maximilien just having his way with him… And he wanted to continue fucking Genji like that, but of course – as cliché as it sounds – they got caught.

Maximilien squeezed himself tighter, slightly quickening the pace. The things he now wanted to do to Genji sent a shiver throughout his servos. He wanted to see him be submissive; to just take him like an obedient servant.

But his favorite fantasy – one that wouldn’t leave his mind even after that eventful day: he wanted to see Genji on his knees, taking his omnic cock deep down his throat.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sighed with pleasure, shivering. Given the chance, he would make sure Genji gets on his knees for him.

Out of everyone Maximilien has been with, no one bothered for that position. It seemed as though humans preferred the omnic’s artificial organ just for copulation, and not foreplay.

Genji would though, that he was sure of.

Some precum – oil – came out, and he tentatively rubbed it around the head. _Of course_ : he would have to change the oil he consumes for Genji, something that the ninja would enjoy.

He was no longer holding back, hand pumping up and down, whole servos in pleasure, moans filling the room.

He came with a gasp, Genji’s name leaving his synthetic voice.

Collecting himself, he lifted his hand, now covered in cum. Yes, Genji really did that to him, and he wasn’t ashamed. He liked it. Wanted more of it.

If Genji had that kind of effect on him, what else could the ninja bring to the table?

Maximilien ‘smiled’. Oh he would find out soon enough.


End file.
